


[podfic] Consumer Affairs

by aethel-multivoice (aethel), elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule), secretsofluftnarp, Shmaylor, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Series: [podfic] BuckRogers vs. the Internet [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Humor, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Multi-Voice, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Social Media, product reviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel-multivoice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: [Podfic] Author's Summary:“Tom,” Sara, the Senior Marketing Associate, said levelly, “if you don’t let me promote our bedroom product line using the Winter Soldier’s tweet reviews, I will quit. I will quit today. I will leave you high and dry with a junior marketing associate and an intern, Tom. The intern just started last week. He doesn’t even know how to work the copier yet.”The VP for Public Affairs rubbed his temples. “Sara.”She slapped a piece of paper onto his desk. “I already wrote my letter of resignation. You know what it says? It says that I cannot possibly do my job if I’m deprived of the best free publicity opportunity that has ever crossed my desk, and that will ever cross it again, in the form of one James Buchanan Barnes and hisSupersoldier Fuckability Index.”(Bucky reviews IKEA beds. The marketing team responds.)





	[podfic] Consumer Affairs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consumer Affairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734251) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



> Thank you to galwednesday for having blanket permission!  
>  Please enjoy, and consider leaving us feedback below!  
  
---  
  
  


  


**_Consumer Affairs_ **   
**written by galwednesday**

  


A Podfic Summer Sizzle '18 Production  
Editing and Cover Art by silverandblue 

  


  
  
Download: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/8v0islm1r1nj6el/%5Bpodfic%5D_Comsumer_Affairs.mp3/file)  
  
Length: 00:7:17  
Size: 5.2 MB  
  
**Featuring:**  


aethel _as the narrator_  
elaineofshalott _as Intern Kevin_  
secretsofluftnarp _as the VP for Public Affairs_  
Shmaylor _as Julie the Junior Marketing Associate_  
silverandblue _as Sara the Senior Marketing Associate_  
& wingedwords _as the notorious JBB_  


  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> 🛏️🦾👅🍆💥


End file.
